Prior to the present invention, as typically evidence by the above-noted non-teaching prior art, prior art parking guide apparatuses consistently require pressure of a bumper or the like, against the actuation lever to turn-on or to initiate operation of the respective devices. In the event of malfunctioning of the device for any of numerous possible causes, including the possibility of run-down batteries and/or electric house-current having gone-off (terminated) unknowingly to the driver of the approaching parking automobile, the driver will drive the automobile (or other motor vehicle) forwardly against the actuating lever potentially eventually pressing against and destructively pushing-out the garage wall that the parking indicator device had been relied on to protect against accidental damage. Unreliable non-foolproof devices giving a false sense of security are worse than having no parking indicator device at all. Likewise, non-electrical devices as evidenced by the typical prior art, all rely upon complicated gearing and mechanisms of operation, which if accidentally non-functional serve to leave the driver of the approaching parking with a false sense of securing and reliance thereon, with a resulting increased likelihood of the automobile crashing into and pushing-out or otherwise destroying the garage front-end wall. Also, as evidenced typically by the foregoing patents, the complicated and involved mechanism of operation and numerous parts thereof drive-up the cost of production and sales price thereof. As well, the more complicated, the greater the likelihood of malfunctioning eventually. Also, it is highly undesirable to have ugly monstrocities mounted in the garage, as well as space within a garage normally being at a minimum and large apparatuses being undesirable. Most importantly, the prior art devices have failed totally to provide a fail-safe mechanism and mode of operation that reasonably can be expected to avoid the driver having a false reliance thereon.